Repayment
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: Lucy accidentally ruined Natsu's special scarf, given by his father Igneel, by spilling strawberry milk on it. Natsu told Lucy that she needs repay him. What does Lucy have to repay Natsu in return? Rated T for mature words but no mature actions.
1. Accidentally Spilled

A/N: Y'ello my awesome reviewers and readers! This is going to be another story based on Yasaonna-Chan's! I asked her if I could use her plot kind of and she said yes. Also I didn't know that this plot was already used so if you think I stole your plot or something, then I'm really sorry. Plus I have been sick so sorry if I did stories late. Please review and constructive criticism is alright with me~ !

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA!

CREDITS: YASAONNA-CHAN FOR THE PLOT, AND OTHER PEOPLE WHO USED, WROTE, OR THOUGHT THIS PLOT TOO!

Summary: Lucy accidentally ruined Natsu's special scarf, given by his father Igneel, by spilling strawberry milk on it. Natsu told Lucy that she needs repay him. What does Lucy have to repay Natsu in return?

Repaymment Chapter 1:Accidentally Spilled

It was an average day for the members of Fairy Tail: Natsu and Gray fighting, Lucy happily talking to Mirajane, Cana drinking, Macao and Wakabo talking, Happy refereeing Gray's and Natsu's fight, and Master Makarov to enjoy all of it. Natsu and Gray were really hitting it off today with the fighting because Erza was at an important mission, so the boys can fight all they want...for now.

-BAM-

Just now Natsu punched Gray right into the walls of Fairy Tail's HQ.

"That's for being you squinty eyes!" yelled Natsu smirking.

-BAM-

"Same to you droopy eyes!" smirked Gray as he punched Natsu back. While Natsu and Gray were fighting Mirajane and Lucy was happily talking to each other. But then, Mirajane asked Lucy an awkward question that Lucy can't really answer.

"So you made any progress?" asked Mirajane while smiling deviously.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"You know what I'm talking about." Mirajane cold smile just got scarier.

"N-No I don't..." said Lucy frozen. _'Please stop smirking Mirajane...You're scaring me...' _thought Lucy.

"Have you made any progress on your relationship with Natsu?" asked Mirajane, losing her scary smile.

"What are you talking about? Natsu and I are just friends." said Lucy truthfully.

"Really? Natsu told me differently from his point of view." said Mirajane putting her finger on her chin trying to remember what he said.

-FLASHBACK-

"I'm sssoooo bbbooorrreeeddd..." whined Natsu.

"Where's Happy? Shouldn't he be with you right now?" asked Mirajane kindly.

"Happy went to a mission with Gray."

"You didn't go with him?"

"I didn't want to go anywhere with a guy that has stupid squinty eyes." said Natsu with half-lidded eyes.

"I see... How about Lucy? You can go over to her house." smiled Mirajane.

"I-I can't..." blushed Natsu.

"Why not?" smiled Mirajane cuiriously sliding towards Natsu closer.

"Every time I'm with her my heart beats fast, and my face turns really red...I also feel sick..." Natsu looked down.

"Really? What else?" asked Mirajane smirking deviously.

"I think..I'm..." mumbled Natsu as he blushed.

"You're what?"

"I think...I'm...in..." Natsu said it more clear but still mumbled

"You're what! Speak more clearly!" said Mirajane loudly but not loud enough for anyone besides them to hear.

"I think I'm in love with Lucy! Okay?" shouted Natsu but really softly only for Mirajane to hear. Mirajane only laughed and promised Natsu she won't tell anyone.

-END FLASHBACK-

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy, but Mirajane still staring off into space.

"Hello? Mirajane! MIRAJANE! MIRAJANE!" shouted Lucy.

"W-What? Oh sorry Lucy, you were saying..." asked Mirajane being confused.

"I asked 'What do you mean?' about Natsu's point of view." said Lucy.

"Never mind that Lucy." Mirajane gave a worried smile which made Lucy curious.

"Tell me!" smiled Lucy, hoping to learn secrets about the guild.

"N-No I can't!" Mirajane worried smile became a worried face.

"TELL ME!" squealed Lucy in her seat.

"O-Okay. Natsu means... That he's like your _best _friend! Not just another, ordinary friend." said Mirajane.

"Oh. Okay! But I knew that from the start! Natsu and I are very close." said Lucy as she smiled the biggest grin.

"Really! That's great Lucy! But wouldn't you want to be _more _than friends?" asked Mirajane.

"What are talking about? I don't want to ruin our relationship as best friends!" said Lucy.

"Oh! So you do love him more than a best friend?" asked Mirajane.

"N-No I don't! Since I obviously don't know what you're talking about, I'm going home. Goodbye Mirajane." Lucy rushed off but as she left Mirajane noticed little shade of scarlet on Lucy's face. Mirajane just giggled like a little girl and went back to work behind the counters.

"_I can't believe she said that! I mean really! Natsu and I can't be more than friends! That would ruin our relationship as friends! Natsu doesn't love me at all! And I don't love him! Isn't that right Lucy! Yea that's right!_" yelled Lucy in her mind.

"Be careful miss! Don't fall in!" shouted the passing boatmen. A few minutes later of disagreeing that Natsu and her love each other, Lucy finally reached her lovely, comfy house.

"_I'm finally..." _as Lucy stepped in her house, she saw Natsu and Happy once again broke in her house. _"HOME!" _Lucy thought home in shocked that Natsu and Happy is sitting on her couch. Lucy was so busy yelling at her self, and kept remembering her conversation with Mirajane, that she forgot Natsu and Happy always comes over.

"Yo Luce!" said Natsu and Happy in unison.

"H-Hi." said Lucy bluntly.

"What's the matter Luce? You seem nervous for some reason." said Natsu being concerned with Lucy's full being.

"N-Nothing!" said Lucy as she turned her head to avoid contact with him.

"She says that it's okay, but she's clearly not okay." whispered Happy to Natsu's ear, but Lucy can still hear.

"You want something to eat or drink?" asked Lucy politely.

"She's even acting nice to us even though we broke in her house. That's even more weird. This is obviously not Luce." whispered Natsu back to Happy. And Lucy can still hear it, in which is starting piss her off.

"I'm just in a good mood! So you want a drink or something to eat?" said Lucy.

"I want a drink!" said Natsu and Happy happily. Lucy then walked to the kitchen, about to take three glass cups, but put them back and took out plastic cups because maybe the two clumsy idiots might break them. She soon got a strawberry milk carton, a tray, and the cups, and put milk on the tray. As Lucy walked out of the kitchen, she tripped and fell on top of Natsu on the couch.

"I-I'm sorry!" said Lucy quickly as she can.

_'For a minute there I thought that Natsu was...actually pretty hot... Omigosh! I must be clearly crazy. Wait.. Natsu's scarf.. I spilled strawberry milk on it... The scarf that Natsu's dad, Igneel, gave him..'_

Lucy took Natsu's scarf as fast she can off of Natsu's head and into the bathroom. After a few seconds Natsu snapped out of it. Natsu felt his neck, saw that his precious scarf was gone. Natsu followed Lucy, while Happy followed Natsu. All what Natsu and Happy saw was Lucy crying while trying to clean Natsu's scarf. Happy knew this was a shocking thing to Natsu and Lucy so Happy scurried away through the window before anything bad happens.

"Lucy...My scarf..." said Natsu as he walked towards Lucy. Lucy kind of jumped as Natsu put his hand on her wrist. Lucy suddenly reacted and hugged Natsu while crying.

"Sorry Natsu! I accidentally tripped and fell on you! On top of that, the strawberry milk stained your scarf that Igneel gave you! Please don't hate me Natsu! I still want to be friends with you!"cried Lucy. Natsu just hugged her back.

_'I want to be more than friends though...'_ thought Natsu as he closed his eyes. As Natsu and Lucy let go Natsu said:

"It's okay! The strawberry milk stain will rub off, and the smell of strawberry reminds me of you!" smiled Natsu blushing. Lucy stopped crying and was wide – eyed. The next minute after Lucy blushed very heavily, it looked like she was sick.

"You okay Luce? You seem really sick." said Natsu.

"I-I'm alright! And thank you Natsu for forgiving me after I accidentally spilled strawberry milk on your precious scarf." smiled Lucy. Natsu smiled back in return.

"But..." said Natsu.

"But?" asked Lucy nervously.

"You have to be my maid for one month! Starting right now." said Natsu pointing his index finger at Lucy. Lucy only sighed.

"Fine. But that's my only punishment." said Lucy.

"Come on Lucy. You sound like you did something really bad. Let's just say it's a repayment for the accident you caused to my scarf. Okay?" grinned Natsu.

"Okay." Lucy and Natsu walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch together. Then Lucy looked around and asked:

"Where's Happy?"

"Probably scurried off somewhere peaceful since he saw that you ruined my scarf." said Natsu.

"_Ruined?_" Lucy asked offendly.

"Sorry I mean killed."

"Excuse me?" asked Lucy even more offended

"I'm just joking." laughed Natsu.

"No you're not."

"As your _master_, my number one order is for you to forgive me." said Natsu.

"Fine I forgive you,_ master_." said Lucy sarcastically.

"Thank you. My second order as my maid is.." said Natsu.

_'Ohhhh boyyyy. Since it's Natsu we're talking about here, he's probably going to think of something really dumb.' _thought Lucy as she sighed.

"To sleep together in your bed." said Natsu.

"W-What!" Lucy stood up.

"I'm tired of sleeping on couch. So uncomfortable. But I don't want you to sleep cold, and uncomfortable on the couch too, so may be we can sleep together." said Natsu. Lucy blushed as Natsu said like it was normal to together.

"Um... Natsu. Do we have to?"

"Are you questioning your master's order?"

"N-No." Lucy gave up on changing Natsu's mind.

"Besides, it's not like we're going to have sex." said Natsu nonchalantly.

"_S-Sex?_" thought Lucy. Lucy was worried after she heard that word.

"Come on."

"W-What?"

"It's already night time." Natsu pointed his finger to the window.

"Oh..." Lucy said nervously 'cause she would have to sleep with a guy for the first time. Lucy just followed Natsu as he left the living room to the bedroom. She grabbed her pajamas and changed in the bathroom. As she came back to her room and found Natsu already soundly asleep. Lucy smiled at the adorable Natsu sleeping...until he snored and ruined everything.

_'I was making a dramatic scene, but never mind.'_ sighed Lucy.

As Lucy carefully went to bed not trying to wake Natsu up. Lucy stared at Natsu sleeping as she dozed off. Then Natsu woke up a few hours later because he felt something on his chest: Lucy's hand. He smirked and kissed Lucy on the lips and went back to sleep.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Hope you like it! Again, I am giving 90% to everyone whose basically did this plot especially Yasaonna-Chan because this story is based on her's kind of. Anyhow hope you guys like it! Please review, and constructive criticism is alright with me. By the way people, if you guys want longer chapters then you just have to wait longer. I have a bad cold and I still have to go to school but since it's winter break for me I get to have more time on fanfiction stories~ YAY! Bye XD.


	2. A Suprise

A/N: I am in a roll! I'm working on three chapters at the same time! And I'm going to put them up soon enough. It's practically 2 in the morning. And I'm going to work hard for next few hours. Wish me good luck please. Oh! And Happy late Christmas Eve, Happy Late Christmas, and Happy Early New Years everyone! Please review and constructive criticism.

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT!

CREDITS: YASAONNA-CHAN FOR THE PLOT, AND OTHER PEOPLE WHO USED, WROTE, OR THOUGHT THIS PLOT TOO!

Repaymment Chapter 2: A Surprise

It was morning when Lucy Heartfilia woke up from her sleep. Lucy stretched herself as she thought:

_'I had the best sleep EVER!' _thought Lucy as she sighed.

But as she sat up she felt something warm beside in her bed. As she looked what's beside her she screamed on top of her lungs. Then the warm 'thing' shot up and asked Lucy what's wrong.

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked the warm 'thing.'

"Natsu! What were you doing in my bed!" asked Lucy screaming.

"Remember yesterday?" asked Natsu.

"I-I thought that was a dream!" said Lucy.

"Well, it wasn't." said Natsu half-lidded. Lucy only sighed as she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Natsu only yawned and stretched. A few seconds later, Lucy came out and noticed that Natsu wasn't in the room. Instead he was in the living room, surprisingly thinking.

"What are you thinking?" asked Lucy with a nervous tone.

"Your second repayment order." grinned Natsu.

_'Oh jeez.' _sighed Lucy.

"What's the matter Luce?" asked Natsu with a worried look on his face.

"Oh nothing. It's just that your first repayment order was little off the top." said Lucy.

"Really? All you had to do was sleep with a friend. That's not off the top." replied Natsu.

_'Easy for you to say.'_ thought Lucy as she narrowed her eyes at Natsu.

"Well, since you're ready let's get ready to go."

"Go where?" asked Lucy dumbfounded.

"To the guild of course." answered Natsu. Now he was being dumbfounded since they usually go to the guild together every morning.

"Oh yea..." blushed Lucy since she forgot about the guild. Natsu and Lucy walked together awkwardly. But then Lucy secretly looked at Natsu who didn't notice Lucy eyes glued to him.

_'Wow, never noticed that Natsu's so hot.' _thought Lucy blushing. But then Natsu peered over to Lucy and asked:

"Anything wrong Luce? Your face is really red." said Natsu putting his hand on Lucy's forehead.

"My face's red? Really, is that so? I don't feel anything different." lied Lucy. She wasn't sick, no, actually she was blushing 'cause she was thinking that Natsu was hot. Lucy only sighed, hoping that this walk would end. Then finally after it felt like hours, they finally reached the guild. Lucy immediately rushed over to the counter. Suddenly Mirajane noticed Lucy walked towards her.

"Anything _wrong_? You seemed a bit flushed." said Mirajane calmly. Lucy lifted her head whispered everything that happened to Mirajane.

"Oh really?" said Mirajane. _'This is your chance Natsu use it well.'_

"Anyhow, I think I'm going to try to avoid Natsu for now. So her doesn't have to order me around." said Lucy as she got up and walked away.

"Bye Lucy." replied Mirajane smirking. _'Natsu, you better use this chance well. Who knows what suprises will come out of this?' _

Even though Lucy just arrived to the guild HQ, she wanted to go home. For some reason, Lucy felt home-sick. So she slowly walked home in the bright daylight.

_'I just need to avoid Natsu for the month. Maybe he won't order me around.' _thought Lucy hopefully.

Just as Lucy finally got home, she saw Natsu and Happy on her couch as usual.

"Hey Luce." smiled Natsu.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Mirajane told me you weren't feeling well, and so I came here to make you feel better." smiled Natsu.

"How kind of you." whispered Lucy. _'Mirajane! Why?'_ thought Lucy.

"Let's get you to bed. Okay?" said Natsu.

"Um.. Okay." replied Lucy. _'My heart's pounding so fast. Why? It didn't happen before. Whatever. Maybe I am getting sick.' _thought Lucy. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and walked towards to her bedroom. Natsu pushed Lucy to bed.

"Get some sleep." grinned Natsu. He was about to leave when Lucy said:

"Wait! Can you please stay here."

Natsu widen his eyes at Lucy's request.

"I thought I was giving orders." smiled Natsu.

"I know but please?" asked Lucy with puppy – dog eyes.

"Okay." Natsu walked over by Lucy's side and kneeled on the floor beside Lucy's bed.

-To be Continued-

A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter. But I had to study for my exam, and my laptop broke. So all my stories suddenly disappeared. Anyhow, hope you guys will forgive. And I know you guys are good-willed people who can wait, and will not punish me. Please review, and constructive criticism is okay with me.


	3. A Little Surprise

A/N: Sorry it took so long~ Today a snow day so I'm being snowed in! YAY! Anyhow, enjoy my story, and please review, constructive criticism is alright with me.

Repayment Chapter 3: A Little Surprise

"Wait! Can you please stay here."

Natsu widen his eyes at Lucy's request.

"I thought I was giving orders." smiled Natsu.

"I know but please?" asked Lucy with puppy – dog eyes.

"Okay." Natsu walked over by Lucy's side and kneeled on the floor beside Lucy's bed as Lucy slowly closed her eyes, and slept.

Natsu gave a little squeeze to Lucy's hand as she fell asleep quietly.

"Night night, Luce." Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead as Natsu left Lucy's house to walk outside for fresh air.

"It's so nice to get some fresh air." sighed Natsu.

_'It's makes it even better that I'm now Lucy's owner. Makes me wonder what to do~' _Natsu giggled. Then he had a brilliant idea.

_'Yea... Maybe I will do that.'_ Natsu giggled once more as he went back inside Lucy's house again.

-Next morning...-

Lucy woke up with a start after she saw a certain pink – haired boy next to her breathing close to her.

_'D-d-d-did we sleep together? Did he do anything to me? __Nah... He__ couldn't do anything to me.. __'__Right?'_thought Lucy while she checked herself, just in case. Suddenly Natsu woke up.

"G'morning. What are you doing Luce?" asked Natsu out of curiosity.

"Nothing, how did you get into my bed?"

"I sneaked in. Plus, it was cold sleeping on the floor. Why?"

"I'm telling you, sneaking into something is just one of your amazing abilities." Lucy sighed.

"I know." grinned Natsu.

Lucy left the room leaving Natsu alone.

_'That was a close one. She didn't notice either... _chuckled Natsu.

To be Continued -

A/N: Long time no hear everyone! Sorry... you know it's hard to write a chapter and/or a story while focused on another anime. But I am trying my very best! Please review! Happy Late Valentine's Day!


	4. Kiss

A/N: I might be rushing right now, but please forgive me! I'll edit it later. :D Anyhow, just please read it! Btw, I didn't know how to start my chapters, so please forgive me on my cheesy beginnings.

Repayment Chapter 4: Kiss

Last time on Repayment...

Lucy left the room leaving Natsu alone.

_'That was a close one. She didn't notice either...__' _Natsu chuckled at the thought.

-FLASHBACK-

_*squeak*_

'_So noisy…Ugh… I'm so close….' groaned Natsu. _

_Natsu reached for Lucy's lip. _

'_So close…' Natsu so then reached it and kissed Lucy._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Can you give a towel, Natsu!" yelled Lucy.

'_A towel; she took a shower? I didn't even notice!' _thought Natsu as he searched for a towel.

"Here's the towel Lucy." Natsu said as he tried to enter the shower to pass the towel.

"Don't come in without my permission! I'm still naked! Jeez!" screamed Lucy as she punched Natsu to get out.

"Ah! Sorry…" Natsu left with a big bruised on his head.

After that crazy morning, both Natsu and Lucy got reunited with Happy who slept back at Natsu`s house as they all walked to the Guild`s headquarters.

"Good morning Lucy!" greeted Maryjane.

"Morning…`` said Lucy.

"What`s the matter Lucy you seem out of it. ``

"Really?" asked the depressed Lucy.

"Come on, lift that wonderful head of yours." Maryjane said with a perked up voice. As Maryjane lifted up Lucy's head, she practically shrieked with horror. Lucy's depressed face is not something you want to see.

"Maybe you just should put your head down after all." Maryjane said while trying to calm down after all that horror.

"Mhmhmhmmmhmhmhm…"

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said that … did… this….."

"Say it clearer with a happy voice, like this!" smiled Maryjane.

"I said that Natsu did something to me…. I can't figure it out…."

"Oh… well let's ask him~"

"Yeah sure Maryjane… I MEAN NO! NO MARYJANE! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" screamed Lucy.

"O-Okay… Just tell me if you want to ask him then, bye…" Maryjane left nervously while Lucy became more depressed. Then Lucy peaked at Natsu, who was picking another fight with Gray.

'_I just had to be an idiot for spilling some drink on his scarf…' _thought Lucy. Suddenly Natsu walked over to Lucy, surprising her.

"Luce, what's up? You seem depressed, you okay? We can go home if you want." Natsu said as he took a seat next to Lucy.

"Yea sure..." said Lucy.

"Okay! Back to Lucy's house! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy screamed all across the guild. Lucy grunted all the way home, while Natsu and Happy was talking about how Natsu is far better than Gray, and that Gray should really get some clothes on.

'_Finally home… I can finally relax…_' thought Lucy as she sighed. Out of unconsciousness, Lucy walked all the way to her room, rolled on her bed while half – asleep. The last thing she heard was:

"Luce that was awesome!" yelled Natsu.

"You came all to your room out of unconsciousness; it was like you can see without opening your eyes!" followed Happy.

Lucy soon fell asleep.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

Lucy was soon slowly waking up… and she saw something pink. She opened her eyes to find Natsu's head sitting next to her head.

"Where's Happy?" smiled Lucy as she wanted to hide her obvious blush.

"I told him to get some lollipops!" smiled Natsu.

'_His face is so close to mine's….' _through Lucy as she blushed.

"Maybe you have a fever?" asked Natsu.

"I-I don't!" blurted out Lucy.

"I have a new order for you then!" smiled Natsu. Natsu climbed into Lucy's bed; as he leaned closer, Lucy's face became redder. Soon Lucy fell back and Natsu became on top of her.

"W-W-What is it then?"

'_I can feel his warm breathe.' _Lucy thought.

"I want you to kiss me."

In one heartbeat, Natsu kissed Lucy.

'_His lips are __so… comforting.' _Lucy wished that this exact moment would last an eternity.

A/N: Well, sorry~ I took forever! But I will try to work hard since I'm going to Mexico this week. Also because I am horrible to sticking to one thing, trust me! Please review and forgive me!


	5. Hard Words

A/N: Hello! Thanks for waitin for a lllooonnnngggg time for this! I'll try to write more chapters and longer ones too!

Repayment Chapter 5: Hard Words

Last time…

"I want to kiss me."

In one heartbeat, Natsu kissed Lucy.

'_His lips are so…comforting.' _Lucy wished that this exact moment would last an eternity.

The moment Lucy opened eyes Natsu was already off of her.

"So you _did_ enjoy it." smirked Natsu. Lucy blushed with embarassment.

"S-S-Shut up. I-I-I didn't." studdered Lucy. _'Come on Natsu give me a break here. I just kissed my best friend, (and currently 'my master.') I'm sorry for not being as dense as you are.'_

"Anyways we have to go back to Fairy Tail. Come on slowpoke." teased Natsu.

"Huh? Oh actually I-I think I will stay here for today. I really don't feel well, you know?" Lucy went back to bed, and sighed.

"Okay Luce. Let's go Happy!" Natsu flew out the window. As soon as Natsu left Lucy's house, Lucy turned around to check if Natsu and Happy are still here.

_'What's happening? I mean, really, Natsu a great guy but... I'm thinking too much maybe I do need some sleep.' _thought Lucy. Lucy then went to bed, and got up. _'I CAN'T!'_

And with that, Lucy carefully went over her feelings.

_'Okay, time to face my fears. Natsu and I together... I just don't see it happening. I mean really, going out with my best friend? Impossible. *Sigh* I'm... lost.' _thought the confused Lucy.

Lucy and Natsu has been best friends for months, but that doesn't mean they can't go out. Indeed Lucy is a very lost girl who can't even decide her own feelings. Maybe a good chat with a certain someone could help. So Lucy got up and got dressed to walk to the guild Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Hey Mirajane!"

"Oh hello Lucy. How are you doing?" asked Mirajane.

"Not good at all. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well you see, Natsu and I kissed, and it's a bit... awkward between us."

"Really? How do you feel about him?"

"That's the problem. I don't know how I feel about him."

"You know, Natsu said that he likes you."

"Really now? He probably likes me like a _'friend-__kind-of-way' _then." sighed Lucy.

"Umm.." Mirajane looked around for anyone else, and whispered "Natsu loves you, Lucy."

"Loves? Like in that kind of way?"

"Yea, but don't tell anyone that I told you. Okay?" winked Mirajane.

"Alright. Thanks Mirajane."

"Huh? Luce!"

_'N-Natsu.'_

"Oh hi Natsu, hi Happy." smiled Lucy.

"I thought you were at home. You didn't lie to me, did you?"

"Lucy is little liar." snickered Happy.

"Am not." pouted Lucy.

"But seriously I thought you were home. Why are you here?" asked Natsu.

"I just needed to ask some questions. T-That's all." replied Lucy. Natsu face came closer and closer to Lucy's.

"W-W-W-What do you want, Natsu?" blushed Lucy. Natsu then whispered seductively:

"You."

"Huh?" Lucy panicked.

"Just kidding. Jeez Luce, can't you take a joke?" Natsu grinned.

"Haha." Lucy was almost certain that he was serious. Natsu Dragneel would never say things like 'you' or would fall in love.

_'I mean seriously Natsu, you're killing me here. Do you want me or not? If so, JUST TELL ME ALREADY!' _Lucy sighed impatiently.

"Luce."

"Huh? Umm... Yea."

"Let's go to your house now."

"W-W-Why?"

"I wanna ask you someth-"

"Hey, hot-head, Lucy, happy." said Gray.

"I was trying to say something to Lucy, if you don't mind." sneered Natsu.

"What's your big deal? I was just trying to politely say **hi.**" said Gray.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now!" yelled Natsu. Suddenly he grabbed Lucy's hand and ran for the door. Both they ran all the way to Lucy's house.

"Natsu. *pant* I can't stand up anymore." Lucy whined.

"I'll carry you then." smiled Natsu as he picked Lucy up from the floor. Lucy blushed.

"N-Natsu put me DOWN NOW!" complained Lucy. Lucy was flailing her arms and legs so much that she fell again. "Ow."

"See you shouldn't move much."

"Well, anyhow, what did you want to ask me?" said Lucy as she was trying to get up with her own two feet.

"Huh? Oh. Umm... You see... I had these awkward feelings around someone. My heart started racing, my palms gets all sweaty, and I can't think straight."

_'What? Was Natsu having love problems? No way. Natsu Dragneel having **love **problems! You're kidding me.' _Lucy giggled.

"It's not funny Luce." pouted Natsu.

"I know, I know. We all have love problems."

"**Love** problems?" Natsu was confused. You can't blame him though, it's not like he fell in love before.

"Yea. Love problems. It's when you fall in love with a person but you have difficulties.""

"Di-Dimmicukies?"

"Difficulties."

"Diffifulies."

''Oh boy. Natsu how did you fall in love when you can't even say difficulties."

"I'm sorry if the word is too long."

"Why don't you ask... Happy, or maybe even Mirajane to help you. Okay?"

"Okay." replied Natsu.

* * *

The next day, Natsu and Lucy reached Fairy Tail, and Natsu went straight to Happy.

"Happy I have to ask you something."

"Aye.""

"How do you say this word." Luckily Lucy made Natsu memorize how to spell the word. So he spelled it 'Difficulties.'

"I don't know, diffiyulkies." Natsu sighed.

"I'll ask Mirajane."

"Aye." Soon after Natsu went over Mirajane who was quietly cleaning up the counter.

"Mirajane!"

"Oh hi Natsu."

"I want to ask you something."

"Yes? What is it?" Natsu showed Mirajane the paper he wrote on.

"How do you say that?"

"Difficulties. Dif-fic-cul-ties."

"Dif-fic-pil-kies."

"Dif-fic-cul-ties."said Mirajane.

"Dif-fic-cil-ties." followed Natsu mistakingly. After a few tries Natsu finally got the hang of suddenly Natsu said:

"Difficulties."

"Good job Natsu. But why did you want to learn such a word?"

"Lucy taught to me."

"I see."

"Difficulties is somewhat attached to '_love problems.'_" said Natsu.

"Do you want to learn another word that's not only easy, but you can do it as well as?"

"Yea! What is it?" Natsu's eyes was starting to gleam.

"The word is _make-out._" smiled Mirajane.

"Make-out?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Why, yes Natsu. Make-out. If you don't understand it, why don't you ask Lucy? And once you understand it, you can pratice it with Lucy too. Okay?"

"Okay! I'll ask her tonight."

"Perfect." smiled Mirajane.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. but I'll definitely work on the next chapter almost immediately. Plus I'm pretty proud of myself since I had a fever like yesterday. Also sorry because this chapter waspratically useless and made no progress with Natsu and Lucy. But the next chapter will be heated up. Yea baby!~ PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE! WOO HOO!


	6. Practice

A/N: Sorry I can't update Scars for a while so I hope you enjoyed some of it. So yea... You know what I'm going to say blah blah and blah...

_**QUESTION.**_

_***) What would you make Natsu do to you? Would you tell him to kiss you? Would you tell him to be your boyfriend? What would you do? Write your answers in the reviews.**_

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL AIN'T MINE! IT'S HIRO MASHIMA'S!

* * *

Repayment Chapter 6: Practice

Last time...

"The word is _make-out._" said Mirajane.

"Make-out?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Why, yes Natsu. Make-out. If you don't understand, why don't you ask Lucy? And once you understand it, you can practice it with Lucy too. Okay?"

"Okay! I'll ask her tonight."

"Perfect." smiled Mirajane.

After the day ended Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, goes back to the house.

"Finally, my house." Lucy waited and thought about it. "Natsu, Happy, did you hear me? Finally, ** my house.**"

"We know it's your house." grinned Natsu.

"Aye~." agreed Happy.

"Then get out!" whined Lucy.

"I can't Luce. You spilled strawberry milk on my precious scarf my dad preciously gave me, before he disappear. I can't even find, hear, look, or even remember him. This scarf is my last memento from him. Yet, you spilled strawberry milk on it." pouted Natsu.

"Aye..." followed Happy sadly.

"I GET IT! I GET IT!" yelled Lucy. "But please forgive me! PLEASE!"

"No, but I got a new order for you." grinned Natsu.

"What is it?" sighed Lucy. _'Please don't let it be something awkward, PLEASE don't let it be something awkward, PLEASE DO NOT LET IT BE AWKWARD!' _screamed Lucy inside her head.

"Mirajane said said that the word 'difficulties' was too hard for me."

"Uh-huh." Lucy nodded her head. '_It's not getting awkward so far.'_

"She said to use easy words that I can say and do."

"Right. And..." Lucy agreed to herself, _'Please let the non-awkwardness continue!'_

"She said to learn words like '_make-out. _And that you can teach and show it to me." said Natsu.

"..." Lucy said absolutely nothing. _'Aaaaannnnddddd the awkwardness came back.'_

"Luce?"

"Aye."

"Huh? Oh. Natsu I think she meant that as example."

"Aye."

"Example?"

"Aye."

"Yes. You know what that means?

"Aye."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Aye."

"Oh boy."

"Aye~"

"Shut up Happy!" yelled Lucy.

"Aye..." said Happy sadly. Soon after he flew away; poor Happy.

"Anyways..."

"Anyways I want to learn what make-out means!~~" whined Natsu. This time Natsu was the one flailing his arms and legs.

"Okay, okay." said Lucy.

"Yay!"

"Well..." Lucy blushed. "We should learn what it means first."

"Right."

"It means... umm... it's like kissing but with tongue action...um... I think... It's too embarrassing to even say it!" screamed Lucy.

"Can you show me it." said Natsu. Lucy blushed and became even more red.

"That's even more embarrassing!" Lucy stuffed her face on a pillow.

"Well, you gotta show it to me, or else we're going to be like this all night."

"Fine."

"Yay~"

"Okay Natsu I'll show you. Do what I tell you too, and make sure to follow what I am doing. Got that? Also close your eyes as if we're kissing."

"Got that." Natsu closed his eyes.

Lucy got closer to closer to Natsu's face, and their lips touch. After both of them got use to it, both tongues slowly were in each other's mouth.

"Mhmmm~" moaned Lucy. Lucy put her arms around Natsu's neck so that he wouldn't stop.

"Ah~" Lucy keeps on moaning from the pleasure. Who knew Natsu can be such a good kisser from the start?

"Natsu...mhmmm~ Now you have to kiss my neck and ahh~" Lucy obviously had trouble speaking.

"Gotcha." Natsu slowly went down to her neck, kissing it.

"Wait... nnnhh~ Natsu~ ahhhh~" moaned Lucy. Natsu was going way to fast for Lucy, but Lucy ain't complaining. Natsu soon left kissing bruises on Lucy's neck.

"Now *pant* back to *pant* the mouth..." blushed Lucy. Natsu went back to mouth, kissing it deeper.

"Natsu. Mhmmm~ We can stop...nhnn~ now..." moaned Lucy. Yet, Natsu kept on going, and going deeper.

Umm... Let's just leave them be for while...

* * *

After a couple of hours of making-out, Lucy was exhausted, yet Natsu was up and active saying how awesome that was.

"Lucy that awesome! We should do it again sometimes!"

"What? No Natsu. Making-out is only boyfriend and girlfriend kind of relationship. Not for best friends, or servant to master."

"I have another order for you."

"What?" Lucy yawned.

"You have to be my girlfriend."

"What!"

"Didn't you hear me? You have to be my girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because you said 'making-out is only for boyfriend and girlfriend' and something else after that."

_'Why? I never had a boyfriend before. Plus I didn't think that my first boyfriend would be **this **guy. *sigh* Oh well, he's good kisser, he's funny, he's strong, there's a saying: 'the more dumber you are, the more loved you are, and WHAT AM I SAYING!'_sighed Lucy.

"Also I one more order for you."

"What is it?"

"We have to make-out every night!" said Natsu with gleam in his eyes.

"_Every night?"_ asked Lucy.

"Yup." Natsu nodded his head. "I mean, wasn't it fun Lucy?"

Lucy thought about it, then blushed. "I don't know..."

"What did you mean I don't know. Anyways I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Really? Because I can, I mean, I can_'t._" Lucy sighed. _'What a day. First I made-out with my **bestfriend. **Then I was made into his girlfriend. And now he wants to do make-out every night...'_

"Oh yea. Natsu."

"Yea?"

"Don't listen to Mirajane again with easy or hard words anymore. Okay?"

"Umm... Okay." replied Natsu.

"Thank you." After Lucy went immediately to bed, while Natsu gave a good night kiss to Lucy on the lips.

"Goodnight Luce." whispered Natsu.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Soooooo... DID YOU LIKE IT! Because I blushed the whole time. It was very hard writing. Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that THERE'S A QUESTION I WANT YOU TO ANSWER! Didn't read it? Then let me ask you again.

_**QUESTION.**_

_***) What would you make Natsu do to you? Would you tell him to kiss you? Would you tell him to be your boyfriend? What would you do? Write your answers in the reviews.**_

So yea... Please review this story, and answer the question. The reason why I even ask you the question in the first it's because I was running out of ideas. I NEED YOUR HELP! Please and thank you.

P.S. I know that I'm on a roll here, writing three chapters and putting them up three days in a row, but don't expect it to be continuing because once I go on a roll, and I stop, I stop forever. TRUST ME. So yea. Bye.


	7. Movie Night

A/N: HELLO! I READ ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND TRUST ME THEY WERE AWESOME! I'm sorry for the guy readers because I know it's tough answering my question from a girl's P.O.V. So VERY SORRY! Here's another question, and everyone can do it, (including guys.)

**_QUESTION:_**

**_If you had a magic lamp that can grant you three wishes in this world (like the reality earth world we all know and love), what would you wish for? Would you wish that the Fairy Tail realm existed? Would you wish that the Natsu you dream of, exist in this world? Be creative and answer in the reviews._**

Again, this question is for everyone~ I got the idea from playing Kingdom Hearts: Recoded; I was on the Agrabah world. XD I'm a girl, just letting you know; a tomboy at that actually.

_**Especially sorry for Elemental Dragon Slayer for asnwering such an awkard question. I really didn't consider your or any guy's feelings; must be hard being a guy.**_

**_Thanks reviewers for answering the question, and thanks for just reviewing: miimyy, Rakora, Crystilia217, alice, Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Sybele, vampire-fetish15, and MaryAnneTHERESE!_**

This chapter is dedicated to the you, and also this chapter is based on the ideas you gave me, so thanks.

Anyways just keep reading.

DISCLAIMLER: FAIRY TAIL AIN'T MINE! IT'S HIRO MASHIMA... but not for long~ ^_^

* * *

Repayment Chapter 7: Movie Night

The next day after Natsu, and Lucy...ummm... hot night, they both returned to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Morning." said Lucy to Mirajane.

"Morning Lucy."

"So, I heard you taught Natsu something."smiled Lucy.

"Well yes, yes I did." said Mirajane.

"Why?" asked Lucy in a panick.

"Natsu needed to learn more words. You know, easy words he can lea-"

"I get it. Easy words he can learn, and do. He told me."

"Really? Did you pratice?" Okay, this time Mirajane was rubbing in Lucy's face. Lucy sighed, remembering last night.

"I have to teach Natsu some more words."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Natsu won't learn anymore words." said Lucy. _'At least from you.'_

"But Natsu needs a teacher."

"I'll do it. I'll teach Natsu some words."

"Oh really?" said Mirajane as she raised one eyebrow.

"Yea. We're in a committed relationship, and as the girlfriend's job I'll definitely teach Natsu some words." said Lucy banging her fist on the counter.

* * *

Meanwhile at Natsu's group...

"Wow, who knew you'd get a girlfriend before me?" said Gray being impressed.

"I did. Plus, you could've got a girlfriend way before me." said Natsu elbowing Gray to Juvia, who was staring at Gray quite intensely.

"Dude, don't even joke about that."

"Aw, come on man. She's not even that bad."

"You try being me for once."

"No thanks. I don't want droopy eyes, Droopy-Eyes."

"What was that, Pointy-Eyes?"

"You heard me! What are you deaf? I think there's too much ice in that brain of yours. Oh wait, you don't have one!"

"You're the one to talk. You don't even know half the words I know." said Gray.

"Oh yea. Try me." said Natsu.

"Date."

"Isn't that the what day, month, and year it is?"

"Half."

"Half?" questioned Natsu. Gray thought about it a little.

"Another meaning is when two people that like each go to places and do stuff. You know like watching a movie alone, or having dinner."

"You sure you know more words than I do? Maybe you know more perverted words than I do." said Natsu shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up."

"No thanks." rejected Natsu.

"You want me to?" offered Gray.

"Yes. I want **you **to." Gray and Natsu later sneered at each other for a while.

"You guys shouldn't fight."

"Erza!" said Natsu and Gray in unison.

"So I heard the word _date._' said Erza who just came back from a S-class mission.

"That's right. I was explaing this idio- Natsu what 'date' means." said Gray.

"I see. I also heard that Natsu and Lucy are now dating."

"Yea."

"I see. Why don't go out on a date with Lucy?" Natsu thought about it.

_'This idiot go out with Lucy. Pretty sure he'll mess up.'_ thought Gray.

"Sure." agreed Natsu. Now, 50% of that 'sure' was because he never went out on a date before, plus he found it interesting, and 50% was because he's scared of Erza.

* * *

Later that night Natsu and Lucy (not Happy, he's still disappointed about last night, but so is Lucy) went back to Lucy's house.

"Hey Luce."

"Yea?"

"Let's go on a date."

"What? Did you learn from Mirajane again? I told you not to."

"No Luce. Gray taught me. Gray told me that a date is when two people that like each other go to places and do things." Natsu nodded his head. He was certain that he remember it all.

"Don't learn from Gray anymore too. Mirajane and Gray what were they thinking?" said Lucy.

"Come on Luce, don't blame them. Let's just go on a date."

"No."

"As your master I order you to go out with me on a date." said Natsu. Natsu knew Lucy can't refuse to that.

"Fine." replied Lucy stubbornly.

"Yay!"

"But where to?"

"I wanna go to the movies." said Natsu.

"Alright let's go." said Lucy. Soon after Natsu and Lucy reached the movies theatre and bought movie tickets.

"This place looks empty." said Lucy.

"Really now..." said Natsu as though he was in a daze. Natsu and Lucy sat in their places, and watched the movie.

The movie was a chick-flick movie that was about a girl and a boy who had feelings for each other but didn't tell anyone about it. Then one day the girl destroyed the boy's most precious item, and girl had to suffer the consequences. She had to listen and do everything the boy says for the next three days. At the end, the girl and boy confess their feelings and live a happily ever after. (A/N: Yet, why does it sounds familiar? Oh wait, I heard a genius wrote that, if you know what I mean?)

Once the movie ended, Natsu and Lucy walked back home. Then suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy, twirling her towards him then Natsu kissed Lucy softly. As soon as Natsu let go he said:

"You look pretty cute today Luce... And wow, who knew watching that chick-flick would come in handy?" smirked Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy gently punched Natsu's arm while giggling.

"That was really fun!" said Natsu. "We're definitely going on another date soon." Lucy only sighed. As soon as Lucy reached home, Lucy sat on her bed.

"Natsu."

"Yea Luce?"

"Massage me."

"Don't want to."

"Please?" pouted Lucy with a puppy-dog face. Lucy knows that Natsu ignore this, or order this away.

"Fine." said Natsu. Lucy just smiled and turned around with her back facing up. Natsu did what he was told and starting doing little karate chops on Lucy's back.

"T-h-i-s -f-e-e-l-s g-r-e-a-t N-a-t-s-u." said Lucy with her voice being vibrated.

"Luce~ My hands feels tired~" whined Natsu as he stopped.

"Aw. Done already? Oh well."

"I'm tired~ I'm goin- Wait."

"What?" asked Lucy.

"I wanna make-out."

"No."

"Please."

"Wait."

"What Luce?" asked Natsu who was already in bed after being rejected.

"I want you to..."

"What? Can't hear you." said Natsu.

"I want you to hug..."

"What! Speak louder."

"I want you to hug me throughout the night. I was cold last night." pouted Lucy.

"Come here then." Lucy and Natsu slowly drifted away to sleep with Lucy's arms around Natsu warm body. Then, while Natsu was fast a sleep, Lucy kissed Natsu's lips sweetly and went back to sleep.

_'Maybe having Natsu as my master/boyfriend isn't so bad after all.' _thought Lucy with a small smile.

-To be Continued-

* * *

A/N: So... I hoped you like it. It's like 7:25 am here in Canada and I worked on this on 7 am. So yea... **AND REMEMBER THE QUESTION!**

**_QUESTION:_**

**_If you had a magic lamp that can grant you three wishes in this world (like the reality earth world), what would you wish for? Would wish that the Fairy Tail realm was created? Would you wish that the Natsu you dream of exist in this world? Be creative and answer in the reviews._**

I hoped you liked this chapter, and see you later! XD

P.S. I don't think I'll do a make-out scene for a while. That's just not my... you know, style. For me, my style is just a kiss on the lips. That's better for me. Well anyways... bye.


	8. It Started Out Like This

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I finally out of my writer's block for this story! BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI! HAHA! XD Anyways, I'm really happy because I just nap I feel great.

Also everyone, AWESOME ANSWERS! I read everyone's wishes, and some of them are pretty creative because the answers had absolute nothing to do with Fairy Tail or anything... Like wishing for a towel that changes your appearance, or clone yourself and grow up to different worlds, and one of them was Zanpakuto... T_T But your suppose to use your imagination.

THANKS...

**MaryAnneTHERESE, Rakora, Elemental Dragon Slayer, alice, Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel, Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants, Satanchild07, Sybele, MewAqua, Panda24, Princess Happy, Emychan123**

FOR REVIEWING!

Okay, TIME FOR THE QUESTION!

***) QUESTION:**

**If you were a mage in Fairy Tail, what abilites would you like to have? Would you want a fire ability like Natsu, or maybe the power to 'make a person fall in love' ability which no one has (which kind of sucks), or have an ability to possess someone? **

**AND THEN WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH THAT ABILITY? Would you make Natsu fall in love with you? Would you pair up your favorite Fairy Tail couple? Would you become the strongest Fairy Tail wizard?**

My answer would be... TELEKINESIS! I was always too lazy to get up and do things! XD Anyhow, I would use it to... scare people~ It's great for Halloween.

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MINE! IT'S HIRO MASHIMA'S!

* * *

Fairy Tail Chapter 8: It Started Out Like This...

It was a lovely morning when Natsu and Lucy woke up beside each other. Natsu slowly opened his eyes, smiling, seeing Lucy's face so close to his. Lucy then opened her eyes as well, and was welcomed a greeting from Natsu.

"Morning Luce." Natsu grinned happily, then he kissed gently kissed Lucy's forehead.

"M-Morning N-Natsu." Lucy blushed a slight pink across her heart-shaped face.

Lucy soon got up and got dressed as Natsu just watched her with a blank face.

"W-What is it?" Lucy pouted.

"Nothing." Natsu then turned around to faced the other way, and soon blushed across his face.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go Natsu!" Lucy and Natsu soon got ready and walked over to the guild.

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-

Natsu and Lucy calmly walked over to Lucy's house and slowly sat down on the couch. Then thought...

_'Why did this happen?'_

**FLASHBACK**

_It was when they both entered the guild, and Lucy was sulking because it was almost time for the rent._

_"Natsu! We need to go on missions now! We've been slacking off lately and I need to pay the rent soon!" Lucy scolded and nagged Natsu._

_"Stop nagging Luce, if you need money then go choose out a mission." Natsu said nonchantly._

_"I already did." Lucy smiled at Natsu who was quite suprised and was prepared for the worst._

_"It's a mission for 90,000 jewels! That's enough to pay the rent, and we have 20,000 jewels left!"_

_"What's it about?" Natsu questioned as he tilted his head towards the side a little, and crossed his arms on his chest._

_"We have to go to Danmoor Town and help Dr. Garner Rayner to test his experiments." _

_"I see..." _

_"Let's go now!"_

_"But Luc-" Before Natsu could even finish his sentence, Lucy already dragged him out the doors excitedly._

_"Ahh, young love..." Makarov said as he sipped his drink._

_-After They Arrived-_

_Once they finally arrived in Danmoor Town they looked around for Dr. Garner Rayner's house..._

_"This place is so..." Lucy tried to finish this sentence but couldn't... _

_"Yea... it's so..."_

_(A/N: When you read this, read this in a official tone out loud... I dare ya T_T)_

_Danmoor Town, a place where no one would like to go... It's located west of Fiore, and is a very small, peaceful town. Rumors have it that people there are weird, and crazy who have a wacky imagination although the skies are always blue. _

_(A/N: Okay you can stop now.)_

_"Hello? Dr. Garner Rayner?" Lucy asked as she entered his house slowly and carefully. Lucy wasn't very good at trepassing but knows someone who is._

_"Where is this guy?" Natsu walked right passed the door and Lucy._

_"Natsu!"_

_"What?"_

_"Nevermind." Lucy sighed._

_"Who is it?" Then suddenly someone who was quite short with wrinkles in a white lab coat, and goggles came in._

_"Dr. Garner Rayner?" Lucy asked as she processed his image in her mind._

_"Yes? Are you the Fairy Tail wizards?"_

_"Yea." Lucy and Natsu presented their Fairy Tail tattoo._

_"Come in, I have been expecting you."_

_Then Dr. Garner Rayner turned around while Natsu and Lucy followed. The three walked past ancient paintings, and old armours while walking down a long red carpet. They finally came into a dusty room filled with test tubes, bunsen burners, and research. _

_"Here." Dr. Garner Rayner then handed both Natsu and Lucy a case filled with pills._

_"What's this?"_

_"Pills. You need to test them." _

_"That's it?"_

_"Then come back once you're done eating every one of these pills. You would need to tell me about how well it goes."_

_"That's easy. Let's go Luce."_

_"Okay Natsu." Once they left Danmoor Town, Natsu and Lucy wondered about the pills. Natsu thought how amazing it would be if the pills can change you into a dragon, and as for Lucy, she thought how cool it would be if the pills can help her with her rent problem. Then once they reached the guild, they started to try out the pill and began the experiments._

_"Luce, let's start with this one." Natsu pointed out a purple pill that had intials 'S.B' engraved in it._

_"Okay, but let's both try it. I don't want to be the only one."_

_"Lucy's a scaredy-cat." Natsu teased. _

_"What ever. At three okay?" Lucy said as they both took one, and said "1, 2, 3..." Gulp._

_Then... something shocked in them..._

_"What?" Both said in unison._

_"Why am I looking at myself?" Both asked in unison._

_"Huh?" _

_"Wait. Let's hold on for a second. Natsu?" Lucy said while in Natsu's body._

_"Luce?" Natsu said while in Lucy's body._

_"Oh my gosh..."Lucy (in Natsu's body) said. "We switch bodies."_

_"That's so cool!" Natsu (in Lucy's body) said excitedly. _

_"What kind of pills are these?" Lucy (in Natsu's body) asked while in the state of confusion._

_"Hey Lucy, squinty-eyes," Gray then suddenly appeared and said "WHat are doing, acting suspicious and all."_

_"What are you talking about droopy-eyes?" Natsu (in Lucy's body) said angrily._

_"What?" Gray was confused that Lucy (actually Natsu) would talk to him to him that way. Only the idiot Natsu would. "N-Natsu?"_

_"Yea, that's right ice-brain." Natsu (actually Lucy) face-palmed._

_"Wow. Natsu would usually end up like this, but... you Lucy?" Gray said in disbelief._

_"Shut up." Natsu (actually Lucy) murmured quietly. "Let's just go home."_

_"You sure?" Gray and Natsu asked in unison, then glared at each other and cured at themselves for saying the same thing._

_"Yea, let's go Natsu." Natsu (actually Lucy) said as he (she) left the guild._

_"Kay Luce." Lucy (actually Natsu) followed Natsu (actually Lucy.) _

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

And that's how it all started... Natsu and Lucy's while got switched with each other. Why? Because, as you read, one mission, and one person: Dr. Garner Rayner. They couldn't wait until they were changed back. But exactly how do they changed back?

-To be Continued-

* * *

A/N: What the heck? 0.o In my profile, I said I wanted realistic plot, but how did it come to switching bodies? Oh well... Plus this is fairly rushed chapter I try to make the next chapter better ...Anyways **DONT' FORGET THE QUESTION!**

***) QUESTION:**

**If you were a mage in Fairy Tail, what abilites would you like to have? Would you want a fire ability like Natsu, or maybe the power to 'make a person fall in love' ability which no one has (which kind of sucks), or have an ability to possess someone? **

**AND THEN WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH THAT ABILITY? Would you make Natsu fall in love with you? Would you pair up your favorite Fairy Tail couple? Would you become the strongest Fairy Tail wizard?**

Okay bye... Until next time :) PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! Okay you guys get it... BYE! XD


	9. Sorry

Dear everyone who hasn't given up on me yet,

So... its like 2 am here where I'm living right now, and I'm tired of three things: my guilty conscience of not updating my stories for the longest time, not able to sleep properly, and the stress for my upcoming entrance exam for high school. Woo hoo. T_T

Anyway, I know it's been a while, and I know that you probably gave up waiting for me and moved on. I also know that I'm probably going to get criticized for not writing the next chapter. Yes, I am being a know-it-all here.

I'll try to make it up. What do **_you_** guys want?

What I'm asking here is, what to improve on.

Faster releases of chapters? Better grammer in stories (which probably won't happen, but I'll try)?

Anything will work. I just did this, because I felt guilty not staying in touch with you guys... and not releasing ANY chapters for the past 2 months? I think? Don't know... Anyhow... bye. Until the next 2 months past... bye.

From,

Starry-Chan


	10. Who's Master?

A/N: Screw apologizing, you know I am such a lazy author. So basically it's _**your**_ fault for following my stories... and me.

Oh yeah, thanks for the answer! Again, awesome answers, as well as, you also answered both chapters 8 and 9, so... double thanks? I guess. By the way, this is _**NOT SARCASM! I AM TELLING THE TRUTH TO YOU READERS!**_

THANKS FOR ANSWERING CHAPTER 8...

**animeflower107, Crystilia, EmilyAnn003, JazANIME-ChaseTheLight X9, BlueeMoon, alice, elizardxx, Panda24, Mynameiseliza, MashiroLOVE, Ree-Vance,**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer, AuburnLove, and Mikan Sakura!**

AND THANKS FOR ANSWERING CHAPTER 9...

** misstory5120, Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono, AdelaideChrome, Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel, CuppieCakey, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, Akai Tabaji, and !**

FOR REVIEWING MY CHAPTERS!

YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? SUMMER TIME!~ Just kidding, but seriously... IT'S QUESTION TIME!

_***) QUESTION:**_

_**In any world, Earth or Magnolia or Soul Society or whatever, what would you want most? Anything counts, and you can include more than one answer. :) **_

My answer? Umm... magical powers, I guess, like powerful magical powers that can cause mass destruction! MUAHAHAHAHA! I mean... what? ;)

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail... sadly.

**P.S. The characters may sound out of character because I haven't been watching Fairy Tail recently, and I haven't wrote since forever, so sorry. : (**

* * *

Repayment Chapter 10: Who's Master?

I was a lovely morning... not. When Lucy and Natsu woke up beside each other, it wasn't a pleasant one, after all... they have switched bodies.

"How was your night?" Natsu (Lucy) asked.

"Meh." Lucy (Natsu) replied. Both mages sighed in despair, as if they both were about to die.

"What's that smell?" Natsu (Lucy) asked. He (she) couldn't help but asked, the stench was so strong that it was too bad to pass on. The stench smelled... okay, it wasn't that bad, but it smelled so out of place, kind of like morning breath.

"What d'ya mean? I can't smell anything. Lucy you have a terrible nose, I can't smell anything with this!" Lucy (Natsu) complained.

"That smell... it's coming from... us?" Natsu (Lucy) suddenly starting sniffing the two Fairy Tail mages with Natsu's strong sense of smell.

"Well, we didn't take a bath, have we?" Lucy (Natsu) said nonchalantly.

"That's true..." Natsu (Lucy) agreed. _'Wait, we didn't take a bath, and we're in different bodies... which means...'_

Natsu's (Lucy's) mouth gaped at the thought.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me... you..."

"So you do know..." said Natsu (Lucy) quietly. _'Oh, now he's smart.'_

"You... have to take a dump?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Natsu (Lucy) screamed, punching Lucy (Natsu) on the head.

"OW! What was that for? Remember Lucy, you're in MY body, and my body has more strength than you your body does."

"Oh, sorry, forgot." Natsu (Lucy) said angrily. _'Nevermind, still dense as ever I see.'_

"Anyways, we should take a bath." Lucy (Natsu) said while getting up from the hard punch to the head.

"W-What?" Natsu (Lucy) studdered nervously.

"I said, we should take a bath."

"Why?" Natsu (Lucy) asked quickly, and nervously.

"Why? Because you said we smell funny."

"N-N-No, I said we smell. Not we smell funny." Natsu (Lucy) studdered.

"Luce, I know I'm dense but not this stupid. When people say I smell, I know it's a bad thing. We're going to take a bath."

"NO! Wai-"

"That's an order." Lucy (Natsu) said, already walking towards the bathroom.

"What? Order?" Natsu (Lucy) thought about it for a little bit. _'Order? Natsu's the master, but he's being me right now. So right now... he's Lucy? And... He's NOT my master.' _Natsu (Lucy) smirked, and giggled at the thought.

"Oh Natsu~!"

"What?" Lucy (Natsu) yelled.

"I order you NOT to take a bath!"

"Huh? What d'ya mean? I'm the master. Only the master can give out orders."

"Exactly, the _master _can only give out orders."

"Yeah I know."

"You know who's the master?"

"Me, Natsu Dragneel, duh."

"Exactly... Natsu Dragneel, but... you're Lucy Heartfilia."

The moment Natsu (Lucy) finished the sentence, Lucy (Natsu) opened her (his) eyes wide open to point he(she) was trying to make. Lucy (Natsu) ran back to Natsu (Lucy) who was smirking like hell.

"Technically, I'm still the master here." Lucy (Natsu) said trying to win her (his) position as master back.

"But aren't you Lucy? And I'm Natsu?"

"If I'm me in the inside, and you're me on the outside... then... who's master?"

"I guess, no one really. Since you're 50% master, and I'm 50% master as well. Let's just call things off for now, okay?" Natsu (Lucy) said smiling, trying to get back her freedom.

"Sure." Lucy (Natsu) said pouting. "But one more order, please?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"I'll tell you later." Lucy (Natsu) grinned happily. "First I desperately want to take a bath. This is the first time I ever wanted to take a bath this badly, and was washed in the girl's body."

"Hmmm..." Natsu (Lucy) thought about it for a while. "Sure, I guess so. This is the first time I ever smelled something so badly, and was washed in a guy's body."

"But how do we exactly wash ourselves?" Lucy (Natsu) asked curiously.

"Take a bubble bath I guess." Natsu (Lucy) said nervously.

"Okay! I love bubbles!" Lucy (Natsu) grinned as she (he) walked towards the bathroom again.

As they both walked together towards the bathroom, they both decided to agree on one thing: both mages are blind folded in order not to see unnecessary things. Once the two mages got the bathroom, they both set up the bath tub, and started to strip. Natsu (Lucy) and Lucy (Natsu) slowly walked towards to the bubble-filled bathtub. Once they got in, they both felt at peace for the first time ever since they switched bodies. Although it was a little awkward with the tiny bathtub, it was alright, both had their back against each other, and was both blind folded.

"Peaceful." Lucy (Natsu) mumbled.

"Yeah." Natsu (Lucy) sighed as he (she) sunk her herself in the soapy water.

A couple of minutes later...

"That felt great!" Natsu (Lucy) said as he (she) stretched himself (herself) out.

"It sure did! I wonder why you were against it so much?" Lucy (Natsu) wondered.

"Yeah, I wonder why?"

As both felt at peace as they sat beside each other on the couch, then suddenly...

"Can we do _**that**_ again?" Lucy (Natsu) asked curiously.

"What?"

"You know... make-something."

"You mean..." Natsu (Lucy) gulped nervously, hoping desperately it wasn't what she was thinking. "M-Make-out?"

"Yeah! That was it!" Lucy (Natsu) grinned as she (he) looked at Natsu (Lucy).

"N-No way. You're not my master anymore, which means no more orders."

"That's where you're wrong, I have one more order. You even said so."

"Oh yeah." Natsu (Lucy) said adverting his (her) eyes away. _'I thought he forgot about that by now.'_

"Make-out."

"What?"

"I order you to make-out, or at least a kiss."

"F-Fine." Natsu (Lucy) said awkwardly. _'Out of all things, you choose something so embarrassing?'_

As Natsu (Lucy), and Lucy (Natsu) sat closer to each other on the couch, they both closed their eyes and...

_**ZAP!**_

_"AHH!"_ Natsu (Lucy) & Lucy (Natsu) screamed in unison. Both mages fell back and onto their backs from the shock.

"What was that?" The two mages asked curiously. Although both of them have kissed before, nothing like this ever happened before.

"That... WAS SO COOL!" Lucy's (Natsu's) eyes gleamed with excitement, and curiosity.

"Huh?" Natsu (Lucy) said confusingly.

"Let's do that again! I'm definitely getting my kiss." Natsu (Lucy) blushed a light pink across his (her) face.

"Oka- What's wrong? You're pink. Are you getting hot? I know it's kind of hot inside, sorry about that."

"Huh? Wha- Nevermind."

"Okay, if you say so. Anyways, let's do this! Remember even if it zaps us, we have to keep going, okay?"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Natsu (Lucy) agreed quickly without thinking.

As the the pair of mages sat beside each other once again on the couch, and closed their eyes...

**_Z-ZAP!_**

As both lips clashed against the zapping, the electricity was disappearing as the lips were persisting on getting through. The Fairy Tails mages were getting troubled by the electricity that was interfering with Lucy's (Natsu's) order. Slowly, the electricity sided away, and the lips were able to come in contact as they smashed against each other. Then suddenly, the pair of mages felt something inside that felt... somewhat shocking. As both mages let go of each other, they saw each other, not themselves, but actually the other person.

"WE DID IT!" Natsu & Lucy yelled at the top their lungs.

"We actually overcame this." Lucy said calmly.

"Yeah, I know right? Who knew we just had to kiss?" Natsu said as he grinned happily.

"I wonder we have to kiss again to cure the next pill?" Lucy wondered.

"But... what **_is_** the next pill?"

"That's true, what is the next pill going to do to us?"

Both mages sighed worriedly, as they will have to go through tiresome and weird outcomes and consequences.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! FINALLY! IT'S THE END! Well, not literally, but still IT'S THE END! LIFE HAS MEANING! WOO HOO! Sorry, I... over celebrated there. Anyways, DON'T FORGET THE QUESTION!

_***) QUESTION:**_

_**In any world, Earth or Magnolia or Soul Society or whatever, what would you want most? Anything counts, and you can include more than one answer. :)**_

Okay, until another next 5 months or so. I don't know, depends on my feelings, moods, and ideas : ) But remember, I love you readers 3 I don't care if you hate me though. I'm naturally hater too ;)


	11. Truth or Lie?

A/N: Sooo... It's been like 5 months or something, right? Yeah, I know. I've been lazy, so what? I still can't believe that people are actually reading this, or even favoriting me. Anyways... Thank you:

**LiLyRoSe98, KawaiiOdango, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiloooovvveeef ff, SkaterGurl32, Chloeandderek, , AliceCullen3, Erza Scarlets, DeichanLover!**

for actually reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me. :)

So let's move on to the story. Let's just hope it's good. **The question will be at the bottom this time.**

Repayment Chapter 11: Truth or Lie?

"We should try it out right?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we should but you know…" Lucy sighed.

It was just another day in Lucy's apartment with a scared Lucy, and an excited Natsu. Sure, Natsu loved surprises, but Lucy on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Last time it was terrible; seriously, switched bodies. No matter, it was Natsu's and Lucy's to complete this job. They both slowly took a pink heart-shaped pill that has the letters 'F' & 'L' imprinted on it.

"On three?" Lucy asked the impatient Natsu.

"On three." Natsu grinned. As both mages took 1 pill each, they counted to 3 out aloud.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!" The mages shouted as they both swallowed the pills.

"..."

"..."

"Huh? Nothing happened. That's disappointed." Natsu said with a slight frown. "What about Lucy? Anything happened to you?"

Natsu froze as he turned to face Lucy.

"Lucy?" Lucy!? Earth to Lucy~" Natsu said as he tried to catch attention from Lucy.

Lucy's head was turned towards the ground. Her bangs were hiding her face, so Natsu couldn't see her face.

Then suddenly Lucy saw Natsu's face.

_Badump_

"Lucy?"

_Badump_

"You alright?"

___Badump_

"You seem alright." Natsu said as he observed Lucy's face up close.

"Natsu...?" Lucy said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I LOVE YOU NATSU~" Lucy shouted as she flung her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Huh?" This time around Natsu was trying to hold back from blushing as mad, so right now, he just has a slight blush across his face.

"I know you heard me silly~" Lucy said sweetly. "I said I love you."

"I-I-I-I know. Can you just please get off me?"

"No way." Right now, Lucy was just teasing Natsu.

"Please?" Natsu begged.

"No way." This time, Lucy made even worse for Natsu. Lucy climbed on top of Natsu where her breasts were against Natsu's chest.

"You like it?~" Lucy smiled deviously. Natsu gulped hard. He couldn't take it anymore.

"You know Natsu... I loved you for a long time now."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I just think you're so strong. Cute too." Lucy seductively slid her hand and slowly dragged against Natsu's arm towards his hand. Natsu gulped.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. A cute girl is on top of him. Not just any cute girl, _'his girl._'

"Lucy. Please... just get off." Natsu begged desperately.

"Are you getting angry."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucy smirked deviously. She slowly got off of Natsu. He kept his head on the ground. "Was it the pill's effect?"

"Mmm... probably... You seem disappointed." Lucy smirked. "You wish these feelings were real?"

Natsu flinched as she said it. "...yeah." Natsu smiled sadly.

"Could be real? Who knows?"

"You sound like Edo-Lucy." Natsu commented blandly.

...

...

...

"It was more fun teasing you." Lucy said as she sighed. Lucy soon got up and headed towards her bedroom.

"Hey! Other Lucy." Natsu said as he walked towards Lucy.

"Yes?" Lucy was oddly tired. Probably side effect from the drug.

"When will the innocent Lucy come back?"

"Pfft. Hahahahaha!" Lucy hugged her stomach as she sat down on her fluffy pink bed.

"What's so funny?" Natsu as he leaned against the door.

"You're saying I'm not innocent?"

"Not really?"

"Dunno. Probably a week? A month? A year possibly." This time around Natsu's jaw dropped to the ground. He couldn't possibly handle this _'other' _Lucy for a year. He couldn't even handle this one day. Natsu wanted his Lucy back as soon as possible. No. Matter. What.

"Is there a way to rush the process?" Natsu asked desperately.

"To get the_ 'innocent' _Lucy back? Don't think so." Lucy said blankly. Natsu looked troubled. Of course he would be. But who knows? Maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe he would be okay. This Lucy is pretty sexy, he gotta admit. And maybe every night, he & Lucy could...

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted.

"Huh?" Natsu said by confusion.

"Not huh! What about happened?" Lucy asked. At this point, Lucy was tiptoeing, her face was close towards Natsu's face.

"What do you mean? You can't remem-" Natsu eyes grew wide. _'Wait... does that mean she's back?'_

"Are you back Luce?!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Lucy was taken by surprise. _'Did something happen during the couple of minutes?'_

"Let's test it out. Do you love me Lucy?" Natsu asked seriously. Natsu looked deep into Lucy's chocolate eyes.

"W-W-W-What?" Lucy was blushing as mad. She then diverted his gaze. Now she couldn't look into his eyes. She could never love him like that... Right? "N-No. Never!"

"Whew. I thought so. That's a relief." Natsu's legs became weak from relief and dropped towards the ground. Now he was giggling like a little kid.

"You do mean 'a relief?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?" Natsu asked cluelessly.

"Is it bad that I fall in love with you?"

"No Luce. That isn't what I mea-"

"No! That **was **what you meant! Well, that's GOOD FOR YOU! I'LL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! EVER!" Lucy shouted angrily. Lucy stormed out of her bedroom and towards the guild. She couldn't take it anymore. She'll never fall in love with him. Ever. But half way through towards the guild, she stopped walking. A tear fell down her right cheek.

_'Would it be that bad?' _Lucy thought. She wiped the tear off, but the tears couldn't stop flowing. By now, Lucy fell towards the ground crying her butt off. _'What if I really did love Natsu? Would he hate me or something? Would I be bothersome?'_

* * *

Natsu on the other hand was kind of pissed at himself.

_'I need to clear it with Lucy. She got it all wrong...' _Natsu sighed to himself as he scratched his messy pink-hair head. _'I messed this one up real bad... I guess I'll go to the guild to find Luce. She'll be there... right?_

-To be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Highschool's pretty awesome. I thought I would be a loner... but I'm not. Yay! T_T I don't know...I'm weird.

***QUESTION TIME***

**If you were written in a story, what kind of character would you want to be written as? An innocent girl/boy stuck between a love triangle? Maybe a play boy/girl who knows martial arts and was in a gang? Interesting...**

I'm asking this because I might do a one-shot or a two-shot for a sorry story. I want to repent for not updating my stories by writing more stories people can enjoy? Enjoy? Maybe? If you guys want to be in a story can you guys write like an application? 

Example of an Application:

Name: Any name is fine, as long as it doesn't include swearing words.

Age: Your character can be 1 or 500000 years old for all I care. Your character doesn't even have to have an age. It can be ageless.

Background: Earth? Magnolia? It can also be from reality. Canada anybody? ;)

Race: Mortal? Mage? Exceed? Dragon? Celestial Spirit?

Powers: What kind of powers does your character have? If it's a fire mage, it can't have ice powers, or anything like that. Just saying. It'll be too much.

History(?): You don't need history to the character. Just make it brief. But you can have a sad history, like Lucy, if you want. The history may or may not effect the chraracter's personality.

Personality: What kind of person is your character? A happy character? Two-faced? Crazy? Clumsy? Don't care really. I just need a personality of this character.

Image: What does your character look like? Write a link to an image you want the character to look like, or write a description.

Love Partner(?): Yes. This person can fall in love with any of the characters in Fairy Tail. Natsu X You. You would like that, won't you? OR Gray X You. If you're a boy, Lucy X You. OR maybe Erza X You. Could happen.

* * *

I don't expect much actually. I'm pretty sure that no one will do this application. I'm 100% sure. No one will apply for this story. You guys can prove me wrong, but trust me. I don't expect anything... But please prove me wrong. :) **If you guys have any questions, please send a private message (PM) to me. Whether it's about the story, Repayment, or about the application for the character, or you just wanna say hi, you can send me a message. **I'm lonely. Okay, Bye.


	12. Misunderstandings & Payback

Repayment chapter 12 A/N: YES. It's been less than 5 months since I have uploaded the last chapter, I swear. Anyways, hi.

**THANKS FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTION & FILLING OUT THE APPLICATION: **

**Everyone.**

Repayment Chapter 12: Misunderstandings & Payback

**Last time on Repayment... **

_"Let's test it out. Do you love me Lucy?" Natsu asked seriously. Natsu looked deep into Lucy's chocolate eyes._

_"W-W-W-What?" Lucy was blushing as mad. She then diverted his gaze. Now she couldn't look into his eyes. She could never love him like that... Right? "N-No. Never!"_

_"Whew. I thought so. That's a relief." Natsu's legs became weak from relief and dropped towards the ground. Now he was giggling like a little kid._

_"You do mean __a relief__?" Lucy asked. "Huh?" Natsu asked cluelessly. "Is it bad that I fall in love with you?"_

_"No Luce. That isn't what I mea-"_

_"No! That was what you meant! Well, that's GOOD FOR YOU! I'LL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! EVER!" Lucy shouted angrily. Lucy stormed out of her bedroom and towards the guild. She couldn't take it anymore. She'll never fall in love with him. Ever. But half way through towards the guild, she stopped walking. A tear fell down her right cheek. 'Would it be that bad?' Lucy thought. She wiped the tear off, but the tears couldn't stop flowing. By now, Lucy fell towards the ground crying her butt off. 'What if I really did love Natsu? Would he hate me or something? Would I be bothersome?'_

* * *

It felt like shit. Of course it would be. To be misunderstood and be pissed off by the one you love most. But then again, Natsu would never admit that he loved Lucy. It would jeopardize their friendship; it was a chance Natsu would never take. Lucy was one of the few people he needed in his life, next to Igneel of course. If Lucy just disappeared one day from his life, he'd lose it. So there he is, lying on the floor with his arms and legs spread out in Lucy's bedroom, feeling like the most misunderstood jerk that he is. The disappointed fire dragon mage just stared blankly at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. Of course he didn't. He never met a girl like Lucy, after all... She was a one-of-a- kind.

"Sorry Lucy." Nothing can bring back what he said. 'If only she knew what happened...' Natsu's head was about to explode. He never thought like this before, not like he ever thinks in his empty mind. 'I CAN'T FUCKING THINK.' And without thinking (of course), Natsu walked towards Lucy's drawer and shuffled around some stuff. 'There it is.' Natsu pulled out a turquoise case full of pills. Since Lucy's mad at him, he might as well finish the request for the doctor and collect the berries. Right now, he couldn't think about Lucy. It just brings back heartaches and not very fond memories, not that she died or anything... but she did get hurt. Randomly Natsu took a baby-blue-coloured heart-shaped pill that had the letters 'B&L' and swallowed it hard. It was just another thing he needed to distract from the previous morning.

All of a sudden, he knees became so weak he dropped to the grounds, his heart was pounding too hard that he couldn't hear anything else, his head was spinning that he couldn't concentrate in what he was seeing. He felt like his whole entire body was burning so much he couldn't handle it. And this is Natsu we're talking about, who was a fire dragon wizard who eats, fights, and plays with fire. Natsu was now in a situation where he can't think, even if he did tried his hardest. And because he can't think, his instincts and inner desire took over his body. Natsu's in for a real treat, you might say.

* * *

Lucy was just as emotional as Natsu. Lucy slowly walked her way to the guild's headquarters with a terrible frown on her heart-shaped face. She couldn't take it anymore with Natsu. Along with his pranks and goofiness, he's so frustrating, and now this just to add it. While in her own frustrated world, Lucy stomped into the guild's grounds and towards Mirajane grumpily. Everyone wondered what's wrong but decided that it was best handled with Mirajane.

"Mirajane. Water. Please." Lucy said while trying to calm herself down. She couldn't take her anger out on her friends, especially since it was only between Natsu and her. Mirajane only simply nodded and grabbed a glass of water behind the counter. "What happened? You look like a mess." Mirajane said innocently with a small smile.

"It's Natsu." Lucy sighed. She took small sip of water for refreshment.

"Well, that's no surprise." Mirajane giggled at the couple's demise. _'They're such a cute couple.'_

"Sometimes he can be such a handful, you know? He suddenly comes into my bed out of nowhere, and then he would vanish into thin air for days. One of the things I hate most about him is that he doesn't think before he opens that big mouth of his."

"Oh?" Mirajane was getting curious now. Natsu was the type of person who can say anything to people close to him, especially to Lucy. "What did he say?"

"He just… He was just relieved that I wasn't in love with him or anything." Lucy's face fell into sadness. "Who knows? Maybe I do love him…" Lucy mumbled. Mirajane couldn't believe it. Her dreams of them being together may actually come true.

Suddenly the doors burst opened.

"Lucy!" As Lucy heard her name she whipped her head around. "Wh-"

"Come with me."

"Wh-What are you doing? Natsu!" Natsu forcefully picked her up bridal style and towards the exit. As Natsu rushed out the guild's headquarter, everyone whistled and screamed a 'congrats' message. Lucy's body was carefully curled up in Natsu's arm. She gotta admit, it was kind of embarrassing; leaving the guild as if they just got married. "Natsu! Put me down this instant!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled in Natsu's arms. Lucy continuously fought & struggled until they both reached Lucy's apartment.

"Oof." Natsu roughly put her down on the floor in Lucy's bedroom. "Why did you do that fo-"

Lucy's mouth was muffled with something warm & soft. His lips were pressed against hers. Natsu was at the boiling point; he couldn't do anything but to obey his instincts & desires. That was something Natsu feared for a while now, for his instincts & desires taking over him. He could do anything to harm Lucy, whether it was forced or not. But while Natsu was boiling, Lucy was frozen stiff from the shock. Sure, this wasn't the first time, but this was the first time it ever felt different. This was different from the other times. This time…. Lucy felt something, a spark even.

Although Lucy hoped the kiss would last longer, everything must come to an end. "N-Natsu…" Lucy couldn't say anything else but his name; it was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I love you." Natsu said calmly. He looked into Lucy's eyes with certainty. He looked so serious, as if he meant it with his life.

"You're lying. I bet this is some big joke that you made up isn't it? Well, I'm falling for it." Lucy whipped her head to the other side of the room. Natsu suddenly hugged Lucy from behind. He wrapped his arms tight around Lucy's petite body strong & tight. Natsu couldn't let go of her, not this time.

"I'm not lying. I really do love you. I can prove it to you if you want." Natsu dropped his head towards Lucy's shoulder. He then licked and sucked on Lucy's neck until it turned a light pink.

"M-mm," Lucy moaned, "s-stop."

"What if I say no?"

"I won't forgive you." Lucy puffed her cheeks, making her look like a cute angry chinchilla. Natsu started laughing cutely at Lucy while hugging her even tighter. _'He never laughed like that before. It's kind of cute.' _

"I love you Lucy." Natsu grinned happily.

"Would you stop saying that?" Lucy laughed said as she laughed back.

"It's true though. I've been holding back my feelings for the longest time. I love you Lucy with all my heart, and I wouldn't be able to take it if you go start dating someone else. You're someone who can make me complete." Lucy blushed so much but still aughed at Natsu's corny lines. But, even if it was corny, it was romantic… at least the way he said it.

"I'd probably die without you Luce."

"Are you okay Natsu? Why didn't you say anything until now?" Lucy asked.

"It's because I'm under the effect of a pill."

"What?" As soon as Lucy spoke, Natsu's body suddenly dropped to the floor unconsciously.

"Natsu. Natsu! NATSU!" Lucy screamed harder and harder. She hates it when Natsu tries to pull something over her. She hates it when Natsu just appears out of nowhere, and disappears into thin air. She especially hates it when Natsu finally does something right but screws up at the end. But despite all this, she still loves him. She finally admits. Lucy Heartfilia fell in love with Natsu Dragneel. And finally when she heard the words she wanted to hear from him, he just faints & says it's all fake.

"W-What Luce?" Natsu asked sleepily.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. She couldn't been more happier with him being alive & well.

"I'm so happy you're alive. I love you." She whispered so quietly that Natsu barely heard.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" Lucy became wide-eyed after realizing what she had just said. "Nothing. I said absolutely nothing. I'm just… I'm just so happy you're okay." Lucy laughed nervously, hoping that Natsu didn't hear the last part.

"Sure, it's great being okay, but are you?" Natsu mumbled with a hint of guilt. "Are you still mad at me?"

"You don't remember? Liketellingmethatyouloveme,kissingme,carryingme,oranythinglikethat?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Uhh… I'm not sure what you just said, but I'm guessing no." Lucy sighed. Of course Natsu wouldn't.

"You know how it feels, don't you? Just when something amazing happens, the other person doesn't remember." Lucy eyes widen. _'It happened with me & Natsu before… and I got mad at him._'

"I'm so sorry Natsu." Lucy face fell with ridden. She didn't know it could hurt this bad when moments you wanted to last for eternity was just like a dream. "I got mad at you for something you didn't mean to happen. I just didn't know, honest." To Lucy's surprise, Natsu just started to laugh his head off.

"It's fine. Forgive & forget, right?" Natsu laughed.

"Right." Lucy smiled in reminisce. _'But… I don't think I will ever forget.'_

To be Continued…

* * *

A/N: No questioned to be asked. I'm sorry for the inconvenience due to my laziness in writing stories. I'll replenish my energy when I feel guilty or when I'm in the mood. Okay, bye.


	13. URGENT: I NEED ARTISTS!

HEY EVERYBODY!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I know it's been less than 5 months and more than 3, but I thought I would make a surprise for you guys!

I'M MAKING A VISUAL NOVEL FOR REPAYMENT ! Only for the first chapter maybe.

Since I'm gonna make one, I need your help! Well, one of you.

I'm a writer, and I can't draw anything.

Literally. I suck at it.

Nothing can make me happier if you were to apply to be my artist for the visual novel.

By the way, I can only choose like max. 5 artists.

IF YOU WANT TO APPLY:

All credits for the drawings will be applied to you, and you would need to fill out some basic information.

Don't worry, I'm not going to ask where you live or anything. Just name, drawing experince (how long you've been drawing), how much free time you have, etc...

You would also need a sample of your drawing. It could be anything.

If you could draw by hand only, try to take a picture of it, or if you have a scanner, try to scan it to me.

It would be best if you can draw directly on the computer, with a stylus and everything.

* * *

APPLICATION:

Name / Nickname:

Username for Fanficiton (optional):

Email:

Drawing experience:

Free Time / Time Available:

Sample of drawing: (Yes, you can use .jpeg, .png, or even .docx)

* * *

My email: starry - chan hotmail . ca (TAKE OUT ALL THE SPACES)

Don't spam me, but that would be really helpful if you can apply. Not expecting anything though.

I can try to choose multiple drawers but that'll be tricky.

If my visual novel can be a success, then I can try to add voices into my visual novel, AND MAYBE DO IT FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS.

BUT! That'll take a long time. Once my visual novel is done, I can download it to the internet, and show it to you guys, but until then... PLEASE APPLY.

Look, I don't care if you don't want to apply, as long as you're there supporting me it's enough... not really, but it's enough for my heart.

By the way, sorry if I hadn't been posting. I was working on the VN (visual novel) for months now. I finally got the hang of it. Thanks for applying.

Even if you aren't _that _confident about your drawing skills, just remember that I'm not confident about my writing skills either... yet here I am, making a visual novel for _my _ story.

If you have any questions, just put a review for Repayment or email me.


	14. Who Are You? Don't Touch Me!

A/N: ….continue.

Repayment Chapter 13: Who _Are _You? Don't Touch Me!

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA! KIARA, ARIEL, YUKARI TORA, & LUNA BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! ALL CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, BUT THE STORY PLOT IS!

* * *

Last time on Repayment…

"I'm so sorry Natsu." Lucy face fell with ridden. She didn't know it could hurt this bad when moments you wanted to last for eternity was just like a dream. "I got mad at you for something you didn't mean to happen. I just didn't know, honest." To Lucy's surprise, Natsu just started to laugh his head off.

"It's fine. Forgive & forget, right?" Natsu laughed.

"Right." Lucy smiled in reminisce. _'But… I don't think I will ever forget.'_

* * *

"You ready?" Natsu nodded slowly. He absolutely didn't want to get mixed up with another upsetting problem with Lucy. That would be his worst nightmare, probably, next to her dying of course. Lucy was probably the most precious thing next to Igneel, his scarf, and his guild. Yet, here they are sitting on top of Lucy's bed trying out pills… How are they still not together? (A/N: *cough* Just saying… *cough*) ANYWAYS, since the accident, it's been a couple of hours, after all, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu wanted to get it over with. Thanks to the pills it's been one incident after the other. Recently the couple just took a cream-colored pill with the letter 'AU' engraved on it.

"On the count of three…. 1… 2… 3!" Just after Lucy shouted, they both swallowed down the pill.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's all we get? Nothing?" Natsu asked. He was surely confused. Nothing happened. Why? What was supposed to happen? When will it happen? Is it in effect already?! One thing is sure: something _will _happen. Something always happen, if it's for the better or worst; although it's mostly for the worst.

"I think it's gonna take some time. Don't you think? I mean... last time nothing did happen until couple of minutes later." Lucy said. She was right though. Nothing _did_ happened until couple of minutes later.

"Maybe nothing will happen?" Natsu said doubtly.

-Zoom-

"Huh?"

-Zoom-

"What the-"

-Zoom-

"Kyaaa!"

"Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu tried his hardest to grab Lucy's hand as he held the bed for his own sake, but instead they both got caught... but, by what exactly?

* * *

"You alright Luce? Lucy!"

People can't blame Natsu for being worried about her... after all, they _did _get sucked in the warp hole.

Nothing can't get worse than this: being sucked in another universe, and then landing in your own same bedroom again. After being _so _dramatic with the black warp, you end up landing in your bedroom with the same bed, same room, same land, same everything.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy tried to open her heavy eyelids to her fullest, for Natsu's sake. She didn't want him to worry about her, that was the last thing she wanted.

"LUCY!?" Natsu hugged Lucy as hard he could. He was so thankful... Lucy's well being meant everything for him right now, even after the drama.

"What happened?" Lucy's body began to slump lower and lower. She just wanted a good rest, from the pills, from the rent, from the drama, from everything.

"Just rest Lucy, I'll tell you later. Okay?" Natsu asked as he smiled slightly in peace.

"Okay..." Lucy fell asleep in her bed moments later. Natsu knew what he need to do: explore the area for answers. What happened? Did the black warp affect anybody _at all? _Are they still in the same land with same people? Questions filled Natsu's head, which was unusual especially for him.

"First stop: Fairy Tail." Natsu said to himself as stood up from Lucy's bedside and walked towards the door. "See ya later, alligator." He whispered as he left.

* * *

Natsu paced swiftly through the air as he took every step towards the guild. The more closer he was towards the guild, the more tension he felt. Something's definitely up, and he felt needed to check out **now**. Just when Natsu finally reached the guild, which felt like forever, he lightly touched the door of his beloved guild.

_'Please. Don't let something happen to this guild... nothing bad I hope. If it was good, then I wouldn't mind... Like if we were rich? Or maybe- WHAT AM I THINKING NOW! I just need to open the door, and maybe something good will happen. Yeah! Let's think like that!'_

Just after Natsu open the door slightly, he got jumped on! By who exactly?!

"Natsu~ You're back! I missed you~"

"Wha-" Just then the mysterious woman on top of Natsu began sliding her hand on his body seductively. She slightly touched his shoulders, and slowly worked her way down.

"Have you been working out? I can feel your abs getting more sexier every minute!"

"W-What?! What are you talking about? T-T-This is sexual harassment towards ALL men!" Natsu cried and he pouted to what the woman is doing. Although he couldn't help but feel a little turned on; only if Lucy would do the same thing, then he wouldn't be able to help it if he jumps her as well.

"Kyaa~! Sexual Harassment? I said the same thing when you did _that _to me, but you continued on~!" The woman purred.

_'What is this crazy woman talking about?' _

"As punishment, I can kiss you like I want to!" Just then this mysterious woman french kissed Natsu?! Just who is this woman? But as Natsu was thinking, she slipped her tongue in Natsu's mouth and exploring all over.

"Mmph!" Natsu couldn't take it anymore; this was WAY too embarrassing for him, and he makes Lucy embarrassed a thousand times more... but this woman...

"Wah! You smell like another girl! Have you been cheating on me? Hmmm~?"

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Get off of me!" Natsu pushed the female away instantly.

"Y-Y-You don't remember me!? B-B-But I'm your girlfriend! Remember, it's me Ariel!" The woman or 'Ariel' cried loudly, which echoed through the guild building and the area.

"Stop making noise. You're gonna wake up Laxus."

"I-I'm sorry Kiara..." Ariel pouted real cutely.

_'So this psycho is named Ariel, and that girl's named Kiara... It's a unique name... Ariel & Kiara?' _Natsu thought.

"Natsu! Where's Gray? Luna's been looking all over him! Just because you guys have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you can just waste it!" Kiara scolded.

"You're just mad that Yukari Tora stole Laxus away from you!" Ariel yelled as she teased Kiara.

"A-A-Ariel! You're gonna pay for that..." Kiara grumbled as clear water slowly came out of her palms.

"H-hold on! You're a mage? Who are you guys? Why are you guys here? Are you part of Fairy Tail? How're my girlfriend? How're you _Laxus's _girlfriend? How're you _Gray's _girlfriend? Does everyone have a girlfriend? Does Lucy have a girlfriend? Wh-What's going on!?" Natsu began to panick as he was confused with everything's going on. No way he has a girlfriend, I mean... He already had Lucy!

"What are you talking about? You've been here the whole time and you just forgot about everything!?" Ariel questioned as her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"That _is _strange. How can you _not _know about anything? You should at least know that we're part of Fairy Tail." Kiara said as she walked closer to the odd couple that was still on the floor.

"Can _you_ tell me everything, after I sit on a proper chair?" Natsu pleaded. Kiara knew this was getting uncomfortable for both Natsu and Kiara.

"Only if you tell _us _everything first." Kiara argued. She wanted to trade information as much as possible knowing it could lead to something good, especially after she's been through.

"Deal."

"Awwh~ We'll play again later, okay Natsu-dear?" Ariel got off Natsu and kissed him on the cheek before getting a stool for the poor fella.

* * *

Moments later of Talking...

"So what you're telling me is that you suddenly came here after being warped into a black hole?"

"Yeah."

"This was after you and Lucy swallowed a pill with the letters 'AU' engraved on it?"

"Sounds about right."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I don't believe one word of it."

"WHAT?! You have to! That's what happened! How can you explain of me not remembering any shit!?" Natsu was getting angry for sure; he _did _get sucked into a black hole, and he _did _almost lost Lucy, and he _did _cheat on Lucy (kind of), and he _did _get pummeled over by a crazy girl...

"Please calm down. I'm pretty laid back myself, and I especially don't want to cause trouble." Kiara said as she raised her tone slightly higher.

"Then don't make any trouble by believing in me. Why would I want to lie to you guys?" Natsu needed to think calmly. He needed to convince her that everything he's saying is true, so that he could get information on everything he needed to know... BUT HOW?!

"Just kidding."

"Huh?"

"I was just joking. I believe in you." Kiara smiled peacefully. "Can't you take a joke anymore?"

"This isn't the time to fool around!" Natsu slammed both hands on the table. It wasn't like him to get angry too easily, but both his and Lucy's life is troubled and he just wanted to go home. For the very first time, he just wanted home and stay with his _real _friends, the one's that he knew very much.

"There's a couple of reasons why I trust you, even if you say the most bizarre things."

"Huh?" Natsu was confused. Why would she tell him these things? He didn't ask for it, although he was a bit curious...

"Number one: We belong in the same guild. I can't have distrust in any of my teammates." Natsu got to agree with that one, although Gajeel was kind of a special case, and so was Laxus, but moving on...

"Number two: Ariel is dying over you, and I support my friend's decision about love."

_'Yeah, I gotta agree with that one too... I mean, I completely support Juvia with Gray, right?' _Natsu thought over in his head.

"And number three..." Natsu gulped. He felt the tension in the air as Kiara stopped speaking.

"We share the same past."

"Past?"

"Yes. I, too, have lost my mother: the Tsunami Typhoon Dragon in year X777."

"WHAT?! You too!"

"Yes. I have come to Fairy Tail searching information, since I heard there were others like me..." Kiara felt her body tensed up. She wanted to see her mother very badly, as much Natsu's.

"...So dragon incidents happen in this universe too, huh?"

"Sorry... about Ariel. It must have taken you by surprised huh?"

"Yeah. That scared me! I felt like I was being sucked in!" Natsu giggled happily. He wasn't worried not in one bit, especially with her _eyes. _It was mesmerizing... He couldn't tell if it was her personality itself, or her eyes, but you can tell you're at an ocean calmly looking down at the deep salty water.

"...She's a vampire, just letting you know." Kiara said as she tried her hardest to look into Natsu's eyes. When telling a person a surprising fact, it's best to keep them as calm as ever so that they don't go into shock or anything.

"Huh? S-SHE IS? That's..." Kiara gulped as Natsu lowered his head. "SOOOOOO COOOOOL!" Natsu jumped for joy. He didn't believe that vampires exist until now! Not only that, he kissed one too!

"A-Aren't you scared?" Kiara asked. Now she's being confused; most people either stare at her eyes not caring to what she said, or they go in shock... but this person... Is excited?

"A vampire! I'm dating a vampire!? That's SOOO COOOL! GO ME!" Natsu chanted loudly.

"SHHHH! You're too loud. You're gonna wake up L-L-Laxus..." Kiara blushed as she said his name. What can you expect from a girl that was deeply in love with an unpredictable guy?

"Hmmm... Laxus, huh? If I think about it, he got two girlfriends! Hehehe! What a cheater!" Natsu laughed happily.

"Wh-What! No! He would never cheat. He only has _one _girlfriend! And th-that's m-m-m-m..." Kiara mumbled the last part.

"M-m-m-m?"

"M-m-m-me!" Kiara blurted as she blushed shades of red on her face.

"Hehehe. Oh?" Natsu said as he poked Kiara's side with his elbow. Kiara was getting real embarrassed now. After all, she just blurted that she was Laxus's lover; he could of heard her! She was taking no chances.

"A-Anyways! It's probably gonna take some time for you to get back. I'll at least introduce you to all the active members in Fairy Tail." Kiara said as she changed the topic.

"Wait... What do you mean active?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"You really are clueless..." Kiara sighed in disbelief.

"Tell me! Don't leave me here in the dark!" Natsu pleaded as he came closer to Kiara's face.

"Alright, alright. Ever since Fairy Tail became such a big guild, many members complained about how they're not as important as you, Gray, Erza, or Laxus... so they all left or they don't do anything here anymore."

"..." Natsu listened carefully. He absolutely wanted to know what happened over at this alternate universe.

"Not only that, there were rumors that the council might eliminate this guild since it was creating such a riot, and many others left too. Now it's just a couple of us staying here..."

"...What about Lucy?"

"Hmm? What about Lucy?" Kiara was confused. Did something happen to her?

"Where's Lucy from this dimension?" Natsu grabbed Kiara's shoulders firmly. He wanted to know. Now.

"Lucy..." Kiara diverted her gaze. She didn't want to tell Natsu, or rather she was afraid to him... "Lucy's gone missing from this alternate universe."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, but unfortunately there's more..." Natsu was absolutely prepared for the worst.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: I wondered what happened to Lucy? You guys can stop reading now. Bye! Maybe?

By the way, you guys can still send me your applications. If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, just go to Chapter 11 of this story... By the way, this story probably won't end until like chapter 40? So... PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'M AIMING FOR 150 REVIEWS! And yes... there's no question for this chapter. Okay, bye.

**I'M STILL LOOKING FOR AN ARTIST! CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**


	15. We Did It? And I Got Her What?

A/N: Yes. I have changed my pen name. Why? I felt like it. I can be a bitch sometimes. These are one of those times. But I'm not entirely bitchy this time 'cause I'm updating when five months haven't past yet. That's right. It's to time. There will be a question at the end of the chapters again, so yeah... I'm updating that. Uhh... You guys should start reading the author notes because I will post recent events but that's it. Okay bye.

P.S. Should I make my chapters shorter or longer? I don't like reading really long chapters, so I thought maybe you guys don't like reading long chapters... I don't know. This chapters gonna be short cause recently the chapters were long. Way TOOO long.

Bye. Fo realz. T_T just trying to be kewlz.

Not working.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters were _never _mine. If they did, Natsu and Lucy would already be married with kids. I also don't own the other OCs, there are other people's.

* * *

Repayment Chapter 14: We Did I_t_? And I Got Her _What_?

Last time on Repayment...

_"...What about Lucy?"_

_"Hmm? What about Lucy?" Kiara was confused. Did something happen to her?_

_"Where's Lucy from this dimension?" Natsu grabbed Kiara's shoulders firmly. He wanted to know. Now._

_"Lucy..." Kiara diverted her gaze. She didn't want to tell Natsu, or rather she was afraid to him... "Lucy's gone missing from this alternate universe."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Calm down, but unfortunately there's more..." Natsu was absolutely prepared for the worst._

* * *

Just like in the chapter title... Natsu & Lucy did _it? _And Natsu got her _what?_

Kira barely managed to mumble the sentence.

"What?" Natsu dropped down to floor. He wasn't sure whether to be excited or miserably depressed.

"I said... Although Lucy is missing, she's pregnant with your child." Kira said carefully. She already felt miserable for other Natsu, now she's guilty for _this _Natsu.

"H-How?" Natsu asked as he narrowed his eyes with distraught. Sure he knows how to get a girl pregnant from Igneel, but how did he get _Lucy _pregnant?

"Well, in this universe... you're kind of... opposite?" Kira didn't know how to explain. If you were even look at this Natsu and their Natsu, they were complete opposites! This Natsu was fun, curious, cute, strong, and innocent, and yet their Natsu was... "I'll show you actually!"

"What?" Natsu tilted his head out of curious.

"I'll show you our Natsu!" Kira smiled. She had free time, and there were no special missions to go on and nothing to do anyways. "How about it?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Natsu grinned. He was the one to see it to believe it.

-To be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It's just that I written so much long chapters, I'd like to even it out by writing short chapters just for this one time. I have a lot of things to tell you.

1) I have opened up a deviantart account.

2) I will be writing more frequently than usual.

3) Recently, I have been in a pissy mood so don't expect me to be all smiles. But you can still message me. I won't be bitchy with friends. And yes. I consider all of you guys my friends since I have little friends in my current life. T_T

4) **AM I THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD TO BE EXCITED ABOUT NARUTO MOVIE 6: ROAD TO NINJA!? IT'S COMING IN APRIL. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OAO - IT'S A FACE. DEAL WITH IT.**

5) hi.

6) DID ANYONE SEE DETECTIVE CONAN MOVIE 16?!

7) I know I'm late but... I realized that Natsu's and Lucy's kid was gonna be named Nashi. OAO THANK YOU.

8) **FUCK. DID ANYONE ELSE SEE FAIRY TAIL OVA 41?! SEE THE CUTE NALU SCENE!? NOSEBLEED FTW. **

9) I'm gonna stop now, but I realized something. I'm a true asian otaku. 3

10) You'll see more one-shots so follow me to see when I update.

11) I changed my pen name. It's cause I felt like it.

12) **QUESTION: **

** *) What do you think is gonna happen next?**

13) Bye.

14) Message me if you have any questions or requests.


End file.
